


Перекресток

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Может, все-таки расскажешь, что с тобой происходит?





	Перекресток

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действие происходит в 2009 году, во время тура THE MONSTER группы EXILE  
> 2\. THE MONSTER — тур группы EXILE 2009 года, во время которого Кейджи получил травму: разрыв ахиллова сухожилия; а также первый тур группы EXILE после вхождения в ее состав группы Nidaime J Soul Brothers в начале 2009 года  
> 3\. Нидайме — разговорное название группы Nidaime J Soul Brothers  
> 4\. Кейджи — перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме, с 2009 года перформер группы EXILE  
> 5\. Несмис — перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме, с 2009 года перформер группы EXILE  
> 6\. Шокичи — вокалист группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 вокалист Нидайме, с 2009 года перформер группы EXILE  
> 7\. Кенчи — лидер и перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме, с 2009 года перформер группы EXILE  
> 8\. Тецуя — перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме, с 2009 года перформер группы EXILE  
> 9\. Хиро-сан — директор агентства LDH  
> 10\. Такахиро — второй вокалист группы EXILE

— Что с тобой? — Наоки прикоснулся к плечу Наото очень осторожно, но тот все равно чуть не подскочил в кресле, в котором почти неподвижно сидел последний час. — Ты сам на себя непохож, и меня это пугает. Может, все-таки расскажешь, что с тобой происходит?

— Я в порядке.

— Наото-сан, не надо мне врать, — Наоки недоуменно покачал головой. — Ты можешь обмануть кого угодно, но только не меня. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Но все же недостаточно, чтобы понять, что тебя настолько гложет.

— Скажи, — глаза Наото вдруг заблестели от непонятных Наоки эмоций, — тебе его не хватает?

— Что?

— Кейджи-сана! Я места себе не нахожу, когда думаю о том, что произошло. А вы... Вы все настолько спокойные, что мне кажется, что я оказался среди незнакомцев. Словно «Нидайме» и нашей прежней семьи никогда и не было! Кенчи-сан, Тецуя-сан, Шокичи, Нес... Даже ты! Вы обычные, словно никому из вас и дела нет до Кейджи-сана.

— Ты говоришь глупости, — Наоки присел на корточки перед креслом и взял руки Наото в свои. — Внешнее спокойствие никогда не было признаком того, что все в порядке. Если мы все начнем психовать или предаваться горю, то кому от этого станет легче? Ты считаешь, что все мы должны быть с утра до вечера рядом с палатой Кейджи-сана и тем самым сорвать тур?

— Я не знаю! — Наото уткнулся носом в плечо Наоки. — Но я не понимаю, отчего все вокруг такие равнодушные? Все говорят только о туре, костюмах, городах, стаффе... Но никто не говорит про Кейджи-сана. Словно его просто взяли и вычеркнули из уравнения, просто переставив знаки.

— Наото-сан, ты не прав, — Наоки погладил Наото по волосам. — Никто не равнодушен. Просто если дать вырваться внутреннему страху, то никто не сможет идти дальше. Если каждый из нас будет думать о том, что никто не застрахован от травмы Кейджи-сана, то как быстро мы начнем бояться выходить на сцену? Ты ведь отлично знаешь Кенчи-сана, разве ты не заметил, каким молчаливым и угрюмым он стал? Куда подевались все его розыгрыши и бесшабашное веселье? Разве ты не видишь, насколько излишне сосредоточенным и чересчур помешанным на мелочах стал Тецуя-сан? Как придирчиво осматривает теперь сцену Шокичи или как усердно прорабатывает каждую мелочь в своих движениях Нес. Если ты оглядишься вокруг, то поймешь, что тот лайв в Хиросиме изменил всех нас. Но ты настолько замкнулся в своих размышлениях, что не можешь понять кого-то другого. И это твой способ пережить произошедшее, — Наоки помолчал. Мне очень не хватает Кейджи-сана. Я настолько свыкся, что мы всегда вместе, что порой мне кажется, будто у меня отрубили руку. Потому что все не на своем месте. Но я знаю, что если сейчас остановлюсь и начну жалеть себя, тебя, всех остальных, то Кейджи-сан первым даст мне по лицу с ноги, если об этом узнает. Кенчи-сан при любой возможности едет в больницу, чтобы быть уверенным, что лечение идет так, как надо. Тецуя-сан может часами говорить с Кейджи-саном по телефону, вызнавая у него малейшие подробности больничной жизни. Могу поклясться, что Хиро-сан знает все, что происходит в стенах палаты Кейджи-сана. Такахиро вчера опоздал на репетицию потому, что по всему городу искал амулет, который поможет Кейджи-сану поправиться быстрее. И не только он беспокоится и старается помочь. Мы все стараемся жить дальше, хотя нет никакой гарантии, что подобное не произойдет с кем-то еще из нас. Но разве это повод останавливаться?

— Кейджи-сан никогда не тормозит перед неприятностями? — Наото впервые за долгое время улыбнулся.

— И всегда идет вперед, как бы больно ни было, — Наоки выдохнул и потерся щекой о ладонь Наото.

— Мне было настолько больно, что я забыл о том, что никогда нельзя сдаваться, — Наото поднялся и потянул за собой Наоки. — Знаешь, когда мы вернемся в Токио, я обязательно расскажу Кейджи, что именно он научил меня не сдаваться. И я постараюсь больше этого не забывать.


End file.
